Bella Has Leukemia
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella has Leukemia, and has only a few months to live. When she moves to Forks, WA to live with her father to say goodbye, she meets the Cullen’s. Will she be able to fight the Leukemia, or not? Lemons in later chapters!
1. Charlie and The Brand New Car

**(AN: Okay, I am going to start some new stories. There are two stories I am going to focus on for a while, until I finish at least one. Bella has Leukemia, and has only a few months to live. When she moves to Forks, WA to live with her father to say goodbye, she meets the Cullen's. Will she be able to fight the Leukemia, or not?)**

**Chapter 1: Charlie**

I hopped off the plane and went to the baggage line to retrieve my bags. For the past three years, I have had Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia, or CLL. I am moving to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Charlie, so I can say goodbye. According to my doctor down in Pheonix, I have approximately four, maybe if I am lucky, or five months to live.

Charlie took the news harder. My grandma died of the same Leukemia, as did my two cousins, Nikki and Ashlyn. A few months ago, I had stopped taking chemotherapy and radiation, so I could die with my hair, my skin, and no longer be depressed.

Chemotherapy and radiation takes a lot of energy out of you, and ever since I found out I had CLL, I made a journal, talking about how it was affecting me, what has been happening so far, all that kind of stuff. I still use it to this day.

I grabbed my bags and that's when I heard my name.

"BELLA!" I heard my dad yell. I turned around and saw him waving frantically at me. I ran into his arms and felt happy tears drip from my eyes.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" I said through my tears. I was always kind of a daddy's girl.

"Me too, Bells, me too." He helped me with my things and brought me to the cruiser. It was silent the whole drive home. Once we pulled in the drive, I saw a beautiful Audi GT3 Sports Car. I slowly turned to my dad, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Dad," I said slowly. "Is this car for me?" His grin widened even more as he nodded. I squealed, and wrapped him in a bear hug. "THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I said. He laughed and said,

"Your welcome Bells. Tomorrow is your first day of school, and you need some kind of transportation, so…" he trailed off.

"I love it, thank you so much dad!"

"No problem, I was happy to do it." The rest of the night went by uneventfully. Right before I went to bed, I was thinking about school tomorrow. After that, I fell into a deep slumber of dreams.

**(AN: Okay, Chapter 1, DONE! I'm doing Chapter 2 right now, and it will be longer, promise! It's storming down here, so I am trying to speed- type!)**


	2. First Day of School and the Cullens

**(AN: Here is Chapter 2!)**

**Chapter 2: First Day of school, and the Cullen's**

I woke up tired and groggy. I looked at my alarm clock, then jumped up as fast as I could. My joints were stiff, so it was a little difficult. I took a quick shower, got dressed in faded name-brand jeans, a Hollister shirt and jacket, Rhinestone studded boots, Chanel glasses, and my favorite stud earrings that had my birth stone in it.

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar, my bag, and ran out the door to my Audi GT3. The drive to school was short, as I was going 200 miles an hour. I loved speed. It made me forget everything that was going wrong in my life at the moment. It only took me ten minutes to get to school, and as I pulled in the parking lot, all eyes were on my car.

I parked in an open spot, grabbed my bad, and hopped out. I shook my hair a little because it was wind- blown, the locked my car, and walked to the front office. As I was walking, I felt every pair of eyes on me, but I ignored them. I cannot make friends, all I will do is hurt them because I am going to die soon, and I cannot cause them that pain.

I got my schedule and walked to first period English, bumping into a small, pixie- like girl with black, spiky hair.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized.

"It's no problem," her high pitched, musical voice replied. "I'm Alice Cullen. What's your name?" I smiled. She was really sweet.

"Bella. My name is Bella Swan." She grinned.

"I have a feeling we are going to be great friends. Oh, and by the way, do you want to sit with my family at lunch? Please?" she gave me her big, round, innocent, topaz puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't refuse.

"Sure, I would love that Alice. Hey, do you know where English with Mrs. Roberts is?" She beamed at me.

"Yeah, I have her now, come on, I'll show you the way, and you can sit next to me, because the only seat available is next to me!" She squealed and I laughed.

"Okay, great!" We walked together to English talking about clothes and my car. First period passed by quickly. It turns out, I have Alice for all my classes, so she was my personal tour guide. Lunch finally rolled around, and as Alice was walking me to her table, a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a round face stepped in our way.

"Hey! I'm Mike Newton, you must be Isabella Swan. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and me at our table." He said cockily. I glared.

"Actually, I am sitting with my friend, Alice, and my name's Bella. Now, goodbye," I said as I walked past him. I heard him say, "bitch," under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear. I froze, then handed Alice my tray, walked back to Mike, and made my voice really sweet and innocent.

"Actually, Mike?" He turned to me with a smile.

"Yes, Bella?" He turned around, and when he was fully facing me, I swung my arm back, then slapped him across the cheek. I then walked back Alice, who was laughing her ass off, and we walked to her family's table. They all stared at me in shock. I grinned.

"What? He called me a bitch." I shrugged. "He was asking for it." They then started laughing. Hard. The loudest was the big muscled one with dark, short curly brown hair. There was a male with blonde hair, and he laughed, but it was light. There was another female with long, wavy, blonde hair, she wasn't laughing, but she was grinning. The last one was the most beautiful. He had a bronze color shade of hair, his facial features were of a man, and he too was laughing as hard as the big one, just not as loud.

Once they were al calm, Alice introduced me to everyone.

"Bella, this is my sister, Rosalie," she pointed to the female blonde. "My boyfriend, Jasper," she pointed to the blonde male. "My brother, Emmett," she pointed to the big burly one. "and, last but not least, this one is my brother, Edward." She said as she pointed to the bronze haired God.

I grinned. "Hey! My name is Bella." They all returned my smile. I noticed they all had topaz eyes, a strange color for eyes.

"So, Bella, why'd you move to little old Forks?" Emmett asked me, still grinning. My smile dropped.

"I came to live with my dad for a few months," I said.

"Why?" he asked confused. I sighed, well, they'll find out soon enough, anyways, right? I guess I'll just have to tell them.

"Because about three years ago, I was diagnosed with CLL, Chronic Lymphocytic Leukemia. And I decided that I should spend some time with my dad before I… left." I couldn't find it in me to say the word, 'die.' They all looked at me shocked.

"But you seem so healthy," Rosalie contradicted.

I smiled. "It's my cover up. I must be doing a good job, I guess." Their expressions didn't change.

"Are you… taking chemotherapy?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"Not any more. It was really depressing. It wore me out a lot, and it made me feel depressed, so a few months ago, I made them stop giving me the treatment. I have about four to five months until…" my voice trailed off. They understood.

"We're so sorry, Bella, that must be so hard to go through." Edward said. His voice was like velvet, covered with honey, soft and sweet.

I shrugged. "Not any more really. Besides the pain, fatigue, dizziness, and such, I've pretty much gotten used to it. I've actually accepted it, because there isn't anything I could do to change it or make it go away." They all shared a look, but I ignored it.

"Bella, how about you come to our house after school? Our dad's a doctor, maybe he will take your case." I thought about it. What harm could it do? I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. I'll just need to leave a note for my dad so he doesn't have a heart attack."

They nodded, and we moved onto lighter topics.


End file.
